Campus Life
by LoverofSakuSasu
Summary: Konoha University is one of the top colleges, it has a-class professors, offers the best education, dorm facilities, and classes. It also has some of the most interesting and exclusive Fraternities and Sororities.Full summary inside with pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary- Konoha University is one of the top colleges, it has a-class professors, offers the best education, dorm facilities, and classes. It also has some of the most interesting and exclusive Fraternities and Sororities filled with some interesting students, follow these students as they find out that there is more to themselves and each other. Main SasuSaku…Other NaruHina NejiTen ShikaTema SaiIno **

Girls-

Ino Yamanaka- A sophomore at Konoha University, pledged to the sorority Delta Phi (I just made that up, I have no idea what it means so yeah) This sorority is one of those ditsy rich girls sorority, it's the most popular sorority on campus and only takes beautiful girls. Personality wise, she's a big air head, really stupid, only thinks about boys, and can be a little bitchy sometimes, but is still a nice person. Majoring in fashion design.

Temari Subakono- A junior at Konoha University, president of the sorority Epsilon Nu (made it up, all of them will be made up) It's more of a sorority for smart girls. It's not as popular as most sororities but its exclusive the only pledges it will take has to have a 4.0 or higher. She is a smart ass, but one of the nicest people you'll ever meet, she can be very hot headed though, so people try to stay on her good side. Majoring in Law, Economics, and Psychology.

TenTen Hayate- A sophomore at Konoha University, pledged to the sorority Lambda Xi, this sorority is for all the sporty girls practically all the girls in the sorority are at the school with athletic scholarships. Her personality is very outgoing and friendly, very tomboyish, and stays on everyone's good side. Majoring in Athletics.

Hinata Hyuuga- A freshman at Konoha University, hasn't decided where to pledge yet, but really wants to be popular and accepted and is leaning towards Delta Phi. Her personality is kind and caring she tends to shy. Majoring in Fine Cuisine, and Economics,

Sakura Haruno- A freshman at Konoha University, doesn't want to pledge to a sorority because she thinks they're all like mini cults. She is able to attend through all of her scholarships, mostly academic ones. Her personality is more stand off-ish, she tends to stick to herself, the loner type, she is also very cynical and pessimistic, no she is not gothic or emo or punk. Majoring in Literature, Journalism, and Theater. Also has an older half brother Shikamaru.

Guys-

Sai Uchiha- A junior at Konoha University, pledged to the fraternity Omega Psi, this is a player fraternity, basically all they do is have parties, drink beer and sleep with women, all they require for a pledge is they have to be good looking. He's kind of a jerk but can be nice and friendly when he wants to be. Majoring in Art, Music, and Business.

Shikamaru Naara- A sophomore at Konoha University, isn't pledged to any fraternity, much like his younger half sister he believes they're mini cults, also has a full ride from scholarships, mostly academic ones too. He is a lazy ass, tends to be pessimistic and cynical like Sakura, but not as much, he is also more sociable than her. Majoring in Psychology, Biology, and Medical.

Neji Hyuuga- A junior at Konoha University, president of his fraternity Sigma Rho, the sporty jocks fraternity, everyone there is there because of an athletics scholarship. He is more of the silent type, can be friendly to certain people, and doesn't really care if he's liked or not. Majoring in Athletics.

Naruto Uzamaki- A freshman at Konoha University, plans on pledging Kappa Pi, Kappa Pi is a slacker fraternity, and most of the people in there are undecided on what they're majoring in or what they want to be. Major Undecided.

Sasuke Uchiha- A freshman at Konoha University, plans on pledging to Omicron Chi. Omicron Chi is one of those extremely exclusive fraternities where most of the guys in it had past relatives in it. In fact, Sasuke's father, grandfather, great grandfather, uncles, cousins, and older brother have all pledged to the house. He is kind cold, and distant, can be very quiet, really only opens up to his best friend and roommate Naruto. Majoring in Business, Economics, and Journalism.

**Anyways I might or might not be doing this story right away, if you want me to do it right away just say so in the review or message me, and if you have any ideas for different names for the Greek houses tell me, because the ones I made up are LAME!!**


	2. Letters, Roommates, And Sluts Oh My!

**LSS Chan: Ok so I really really really really (eight six minutes later) really hope you like it!!!! And sorry for the long wait!**

**Naruto: Yeah what was with that, you took forever to make the first chapter!!!**

**Sakura: Naruto be nice! She's been very busy lately with her armies of improper fractions and waffles in the battle to defeat schnitzel!**

**Hinata: WE'RE KICKING SCHNITZEL'S ASS!!!!**

**Everyone except LSS Chan: O.O **

**LSS Chan: OH YEAH!!! SCHNITZLE GOING DOWN!!!!**

**Sasuke: You're insane, schnitzel is food, it can't even fight back!**

**LSS Chan and everyone else: HOW DARE YOU DEFEND SCHNITZEL!!!!**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome… *sigh* LSS Chan does not own Naruto.**

**Gaara: AND IF SHE DID THERE WOULD BE WAFFLES AND IMPROPER FRACTIONS EVERYWHERE!!!!!**

**LSS Chan and Gaara: BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Hinata: REVIEW!!! Or you'll make me sad!**

**Sakura' POV**

'_You've been accepted by…Konoha University…__' _I read the eggshell white paper for the fourth time still not believing it. I mean this was Konoha University, it's practically the hardest school to get into unless you have a rich daddy. I almost wanted to ask if I was being punk'd and that Ashton Kutcher would jump out of no where with a film crew. But I don't think that would happen.

'_Is punk'd even still on the air?' _I read the paper again and for a few moments my mind was blank, until it suddenly registered in my mind.

'…_Oh my God…' _I shut the mail box and started to run as fast as I could to the inside of my house where my mom and brother were, yelling as loud as I could.

"I'M GOING TO KONOHA UNIVERSITY!!!!"

_--_

_Name: Sakura Haruno, 18_

_--_

"Sak what are you yelling about?" asked my mother shocked that I was being so expressive, usually I only express myself cynically and sarcastically.

_--_

_Name: Osana Tsaki, 35_

_--_

I rolled my eyes and excitedly thrust the acceptance letter from earlier into her face with the widest grin on my face. My older brother came in with a sleepy look on his face, he was home visiting for the weekend to relax and study before going back to school, my yelling must've woke him up from one of his daily naps.(In this part Shika is a freshman.)

"What's with all the yelling…troublesome."

_--_

_Name: Shikamaru Nara, 19 _

_--_

"I don't kno-" My mother began but she was instantly silenced when she read the letter I had read earlier. Her face lit up and she squealed in delight glomping me shouting and screaming in joy.

"SAKURA! I'M SO PROUD!" I was struggling to get out of her hold, I'm not really the kind of person who likes being hugged. (I based Sakura's character on my little sister, she doesn't like people touching her either, it's weird, I luvs a good hug!) I looked over to Shikamaru who was still clueless as to why our mother was having an aneurism.

"What's going on?" He asked yawning rubbing the sleep away while having a seat at the kitchen counter pouring a cup a coffee for himself, my mom let me go and composed herself handing Shikamaru the letter. He took it and rolled his eyes carefully scanning it over, after a second or two his eyes widened and he smiled at me proudly.

"Nice going looks like there will finally be another sane person on campus." He walked over to me and ruffled my short hair. Our mother rolled her eyes at my brother.

"Shikamaru, would you show a little bit more enthusiasm for you sister." We both rolled our eyes sarcastically started acting like 'the Brady Bunch' kids.

"Oh wow Sakura you getting into KU is super keen!" Shikamaru said in a phony happy voice, I gave out a small chuckle and said.

"Yeah it soo groovey!" Our mom sighed and started muttering things like "where did I go wrong?" and "Those two are two of a kind." She started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going Mom?" I asked, usually she loves family moments like this.

"To get the camera, I want pictures so I can send them to ALL our relatives to brag about how my other genius is going to one of the best universities while all their slightly above average kids are all stuck going to a state school." I rolled my eyes, and Shikamaru smirked as our mom skipped out of the room to search for her camera.

"Shikamaru do you know if 'Punk'd' is still on the air?"

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hey bastard!" I turned to see my best friend Naruto coming up to my desk. He was holding a thick packet of paper and slapped onto my desk on top of my note book.

--

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki, 18_

_--_

"What?" I asked irritably, all he did was give me a big cocky grin and gesture towards the packet. I sighed and picked up the packet and opened it.

--

_Name: Sasuke Uchiha, 18_

_--_

While I read the paper Naruto's grin got bigger and bigger.

'_Idiot.'_

Suddenly my eyes widened, this was an acceptance letter…from Konoha University! How could that dobe have gotten in?

"Naruto how did you get into KU?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because I'm really smart?"

"Dobe you have the lowest GPA in our class."

"Oh yeah…Uh, maybe it's because I'm super athletic!!!"

"Naruto you're not on any team, in fact you're one of the most uncoordinated people I've met and will meet." It was then when I realized why Naruto had gotten into Ku.

"Dobe you only got in because you're family is rich, well known, and your dad's a senator."

"Oh yeah, well that's lucky for me huh!!!" I rolled my eyes, only he would think the fact that he got into college because of his money and family as a good thing.

"Naruto that's not a good thing." I shoved the packet back into his arms.

"Whatever, we both know that you got in because of your name too, right _Uchiha._" I glared at him, yes that is true but I also got in because of my own accomplishments.

"Yeah sure Naruto, I'm an Uchiha, and that probably helped my application stand out, but I also have the seventh highest GPA in the class, I'm the secretary on the Student Council, and captain of the track team." I said smirking triumphantly when I saw his cocky grin fade away.

"Whatever Sasuke, at least we both got into the same school right?" Naruto said taking the seat next to me. I smiled very microscopically; since I'm what some call "Socially Retarded" so it will be nice not having to worry about annoying roommates and being that 'weird' guy who always eats alone and everyone thinks he either is deaf or mute.

"Yeah."

"Maybe we'll even meet a couple of hotties, I hear that there is this sorority that has the hottest girls you could ever meet!" I shuddered at the thought, I've never had much luck with girls, I'm not ugly or gay or anything. . . believe me, if I were ugly I wouldn't have so many fan girls.

"Hn… no thanks, you can have all the slutty ditses you want, just keep them away from me."

"Whatever you homo."

**Hinata's POV**

It was silent, but. What else was new? It was always quiet, ever since mom… left eleven years ago, all I hear is silence.

We were eating dinner, Dad at the enormous table, me on the left side, and Hanabi on the right.

"Hinata." I jumped slightly hearing my father's voice, he never spoke at dinner, I turned and bowed my head to him.

--

_Name: Hiashi Hyuga, 46_

_--_

"Y-y-ye-yes Fath-ther?" I said obediently, it was quiet for a few seconds before he continued, but those few seconds were so agonizing, I felt like he was judging me in his silence, it makes me feel so inferior whenever his gaze is on me.

--

_Name: Hinata Hyuga, 18_

_--_

"A letter from Konoha University came for you today in the mail." Even though his voice sounded cold, I thought I heard a…bit of excitement in his voice.

"R-really?" I looked up to see him holding an envelope…a really big envelope. I smiled slightly and got up to retrieve it from my father.

"Yes." As I walked toward him this feeling of anxiety grew that I felt my hands begin to shake, I kept thinking, what if I don't get in? What if I disappoint him again? What if I fail?

I felt light headed, everything around me was soo slow, but everything inside me was moving so fast, it was like drug. When I finally took the letter form his hand I couldn't even bare to look at him.

The envelope felt like a giant weight in my hands, a giant weight of burden. I closed my eyes and opened the envelope and quickly took out the letter. And as I read it I froze.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" I heard Hanabi say, but I couldn't process anything, I felt my eyes tear up.

--

_Name: Hanabi Hyuga, 14_

_--_

"Hinata, are you ok? What did it say?" I felt my father's hand on my shoulder, I then snapped out of my frozen state and blinked causing the tears to fall. I turned around to face my father and managed to say…

"I-I got in!"

Five months later.

**Sakura's POV**

Shikamaru and I were standing in front of our mom's car, she had just dropped us off at the campus and was talking to the man who was driving the moving truck with our things. (one of the smaller ones) Shikamaru looked pretty indifferent, probably because he's a sophomore and has already gone through his first year, unlike me. I did however keep a composed calm look but on the inside I was freaking out.

I mean holy crap this place has some of the largest libraries in the world, it's also the one of the biggest campuses in the world. Seriously this place is huge if I don't get lost you should expect to see the second coming of Jesus, because it would be a miracle.

"Sakura, Shikamaru what dorms are you guys in? I forgot!" Mom said, she was trying to tell the movers what dorms to send our things to.

"I'm in the Fukui dorm." I said looking at my information, I looked over to Shikamaru to see him day dreaming not even paying attention, I rolled my eyes, him and his clouds! I took hiss information only hearing him mutter troublesome.

"Shika is in the Oita dorm."

"Thanks Sak." I walked over to Mom dragging Shikamaru with me.

"Ok so could you bring the boxes mark Sak to Fukui and the ones marked Shika to Oita?" She asked.

"Sorry lady, no can do, you paid us to load the truck, drive the truck, ad unload the truck, this is where we leave." The sweaty mover said.

"Leave it to Mom to not plan the WHOLE trip out." I muttered to Shikamaru, who snickered in return. Unfortunately Mom overheard us.

"Hey pinky and pineapple, you two better drop the tude or I'll put you guys in a quad." She said with a malicious grin, we immediately stopped our snickers. (A quad is a dorm room you share with three other people.)

"What will it cost for you to move the boxes to the dorms?" My mom asked impaitiently. The sweaty man thought for moment.

"We usually do this for about a hundred, but since this is last minute it'll cost ya about a hundred fifty." Mom grumbled as she dug through her cluttered purse for her check book.

"Sakura, it's your first day of college, go explore, meet your people." I looked to see my mom standing next to me.

"What, can't wait another minute to get rid of me Mom?" I said smirking, my Mom then gave me the 'you-know-what-I-mean-now-you-better-do-or-your-in-trouble look.

"Ok, I get it I will 'venture' into the world of college." I said using air quotes on the word venture.

"Good, and remember to say goodbye before I leave ok?"

"Alright."

"And try to be friendly, try to meet people, have a social life." I rolled my eyes at my mom, she was always nagging me and Shika about having social lives.

"Whatever."

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke do you remember our dorm number?" Naruto asked walking around the campus with Sasuke. He was wearing a short sleeved orange hoodie with a black long sleeved shirt under it, blue jeans, and white and yellow sneakers, he had ruly blonde hair, tan skin, cerulean eyes, and three whisker markings on the sides of his face.

"We're in the Fukui dorm, suite, 207." Sasuke said boredly, they have been at the campus since seven this morning and it was now ten and all they've done is walked around. He was wearing a dark gray long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, black jeans, and black and navy sneakers, he had jet black hair that spiked in the back, onyx eyes, and pale skin.

"Do you know where it is?" Naruto asked again, Sasuke sighed as he looked at the map again. Yes, Sasuke and Naruto were lost.

"No."

"Geeze! This campus is so big! We'll never find anything!!!" Naruto yelled shaking his fists in the air, receiving many glances from the other students.

"Let's just ask the next person we see." Sasuke said boredly. Naruto nodded and stopped someone passing them.

"Excuse me lady, I'm Naruto and this is my friend Sasuke, we can't find our dorm could you help us?" Naruto said.

"U-uhm, wh-which do-dorm are y-y-ou assigned t-t-to?" She asked blushing severely. She was wearing a white sweatshirt unzipped with a light blue tang top under, khaki shorts, and blue flip flops, she had long midnight hair, pearly eyes, and creamy skin.

'_He's so cute!' _She thought as she shyly looked at the blond boy she now knew as Naruto.

"We're in the Fukui dorm, do you know where it is?" Naruto asked never breaking eye contact no matter how hard the girl tried to break it.

"Th-that's my d-dorm I'm g-going there af-after I pi-pick up s-some stuff." She said looking at his cerulean eyes and blushing even more.

"What are you getting?" Naruto asked.

"Som-some of my l-luggage wa-was sent t-to th-the wrong d-dorm, s-so I'm go-going to g-get it." She said twiddling her fingers.

"Hey we'll help you! Right Sasuke?" Naruto said with a bright grin.

"Hn." Said the brood eighteen year old.

"That means yes in bastard language, lead the way lady!" The girl nodded and continued walking, Naruto went next to her while Sasuke stayed behind the two, not wanting to get into conversation.

"So lady what's your name?" Naruto asked staring up another conversation, the girl looked down at her still twiddling fingers.

"Hi-Hinata." She said.

"Hinata…" Naruto said thinking "…pretty name for a pretty girl." He said grinning, Hinata blushed a deep red.

"Th-thank y-you." They walked in silence 'till they reached a dormitory.

"Th-this i-is the pl-place." Hinata said walking into the building with the two boys trailing behind her, they followed her until she reached a dorm room, room 119, she knocked and waited until someone answered the door.

"Hold on!" They heard an annoying high pitched female voice from behind the door. A moment later the door opened to reveal an attractive tall girl with red hair, that was short on one side and long on the other, she had matching red eyes and glasses, she had on a revealing green tang top and light blue low rise skinny jeans and no shoes.

"Hello?" She said in a snotty stuck up voice waiting for Hinata's explanation.

--

_Name: Karin Mensuinu, 18_

_--_

"U-Uh s-some of m-my th-things we-were ac-accidently b-braught h-h-here." Hinata said looking at the ground shyly, Karin rolled here eyes at Hinata.

"Yeah, whatever." She then moved out of the way so Hinata could grab her things, it was then that she spotted Sasuke. She put on a very flirtatious look and approached him.

"Well hey there, I'm Karin Mensuinu who are you?" She said in a sultry voice, Naruto snickered when he saw Sasuke's face become disgusted and uncomfortable.

"I'll leave you two alone and help Hinata." Naruto then went into the room, but not before getting another glimpse at Sasuke's face.

"Well… you don't want to keep me waiting do you?" Karin said as she caressed Sasuke's face with her fingers. Sasuke's eye twitched and he immediately pushed her off of him.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, don't touch me." He then went over to Hinata and Naruto and helped them carry the boxes out of the dorm and left.

"T-Thank y-you." Hinata said when she passed Karin, who just ignored her.

"I'll see later Sasuke!" Karin said flirtatiously and went back into her dorm.

"Geeze what a slut!" Naruto said when they left the dorm, Sasuke and Hinata both nodded in agreement.

"So I guess we head over to your dorm then, right Hinata?" Naruto asked once again walking by her side.

"Y-yes." She said quietly leading the lost boys to their dormitory. When they got there Naruto rushed ahead to open the door for Hinata, she blushed and entered, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'_And I though chivalry was dead.' _He thought.

The three finally came to a stop at the dorm suite, 107.

"W-well th-this i-is it." Hinata said.

"Cool, me and Sasuke are in 207!" Naruto said, Hinata put her box down and searched her pocket for the key, unfortunately her hands only felt the fabric of her pants.

"I-I gue-guess I-I left m-my ke-keys inside." She said disappointed.

"I can hear people's voices on the other side, it's probably your roommate, jus knock." Sasuke said leaning against the wall boredly. Hinata nodded and knocked on the door, they heard some scuffling and the door opened to reveal a tall women with brown hair and dark green eyes, she looked to be in her thirties, and was wearing a purple blouse, blue jeans, and black heals.

"Hello, I'm Osana Tsaki, you must be my daughter's roommate?" She said with a friendly smile, Hinata smiled back.

"Y-yes, I'm Hi-Hinata Hy-Hyuuga and these a-are my friends N-Naruto and Sas-Sasuke." The women let the three inside (for the dorm suites, think Gilmore Girls, Rory Gilmore's dorm in her second year in Yale) where they saw a furnished common room, where a boy with dark brown hair in a spiky pony tail, wearing a grat sweatshirt, cargo pants, and green sneakers was napping.

"That's my oldest, Shikamaru Nara, he's a sophomore." Osana said, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke put the boxes down.

"Sakura Haruno come out and meet your roomie!" Osana said in the direction of a closed door. Hinata looked towards the door anxious to see her new roommate.

'_I hope she's warm and friendly like her mom!' _Hinata thought, the doorknob slowly turned, and the door opened to reveal a short girls with a slightly above average forehead, short pastel pink hair that was cropped very short in the back, short as boys hair, and longer in the front, about chin length, she had green eyes like her mom's. but they were much lighter, she had on a plain red three quarter length sleeved shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of plaid vans. Her skin was ivory, and she had a very bored expression on her face.

'_Oh… I guess she isn't like her mom.' _Hinata thought disappointed.

"Alright Sakura, I have to go now, it's a long drive back, please try to be get to know your roommate, and please make friends, and don't spend the whole time studying alone in your room, go to a party every once in awhile, and please talk to more people than just your brother, and ple-" Osana was about to go on but was interrupted by Sakura who had an annoyed look on face.

"Ok, I get it Mom." She then hugged her mother who began to kiss her forehead over and over.

"Oh I gonna miss you sooooo much sweetie!!!" Her mother said.

"Yeah I know, miss you too, please let go!" Her mother rolled her eyes and let go of her daughter and then went over to Shikamaru to wake him up and the process repeated until their mother finally left.

"H-hi, I-I'm your r-roommat H-Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said smiling shyly, and holding out her hand, Sakura looked at it skeptically, but shook it anyway.

"Sakura Haruno." She said with a slight smirk.

"HI! IM NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!! It's nice to meet you!" Naruto said grabbing Sakura's hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Uh… hi?" Sakura said confused at the strange blonde's behavior.

"Sak, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." Shikamaru said to his sister and patted her her head as he walked by her.

"Nice meeting you all…troublesome people." He then left the room, leaving the four freshmen alone.

"So, is all this fancy furniture, flat screen T.V., DVD player, surround sound, and stereo yours?" Sakura asked gesturing to the shared common room.

"Y-yes, m-my dad h-had it f-furnished a-along w-with my r-room." Hinata said, embarrassed, she told her dad not to furnish the common room because what if her roommate had furniture or some of her own things to put in there?

"I-Is th-tha al-alright?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah it's fine, I didn't even have furniture for a common room." Sakura said rubbing her head in an embarrassed manner.

"Oh and Sakura, this is my friend Sasuke Uchiha, sorry he's kinda the silent emo, douche bag, rude types." Naruto said, explaining Sasuke's rudeness.

"Shut up dobe, I was going to eventually introduce myself, I'm not that rude." Sasuke said in self defense, he wasn't gonna let Naruto make him look bad in front of this new girl, Sakura.

'_How dare he try to make me look bad in front of a cute girl… wait CUTE!' _Sasuke thought, he mentally glared at himself for thinking this girl he just met was cute.

"It's ok, I really don't care." Sakura said boredly.

'_When are these people gonna leave?' _Sakura thought, wanting to go back to the solitude of her room, she didn't mind Hinata, she actually liked Hinata, she was just weirded out by the blonde Naruto, and there was something about Sasuke that made her feel something she never felt before (nothing perverted YOU GUYS ARE SICK!).

"Well anyways me and Sasuke gotta unpack, so, will see you guys around right?" Naruto said.

"S-sure!" Hinata said smiling, the two blushed.

"Hey are you guys going to the party over at the Akita dorm? It's the largest dorm on campus and everyone's going, even the sororities and fraternities." Naruto asked hopefully.

"I-I thi-think I-I'll go." Hinata said, once again smiling at Naruto.

"Cool, I'll see you there then." Naruto then left but when he passed Sasuke he whispered.

"Invite Sakura!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sakura." Sasuke said, Sakura looked over to Sasuke with a questioning look telling him to go on.

"Will you be coming to party?" Sasuke asked, Sakura raised her eyebrows surprised. No ones ever asked her a to come to a party.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe." She said, Sasuke nodded and left with Naruto.

"So-so wi-will you c-come?" Hinata asked Sakura when she was sure the guys had left.

"I guess."

**LSS Chan: REVIEW PLAESE!! Because this is like Donum, I won't update till I get at least 5 review per chapter!!!!!**


	3. Wallflower

**Hey it's me LSS chan!!!!!! Well, this certainly was a long wait for this new chapter... yeah sorry about that. And I hope this is good enough for you! I made sure to put some SasuSaku fluff. Remember read and review!!!!! Especially review!

* * *

**The music at the party was booming loudly, so loud that someone passing by the building across the street would feel the vibrations. The dormitory was dark in the hallways with dull colored lighting form lava lamps plugged into the walls from extension cords from dorms. The floors were littered with discarded cups, spilled beer, an unidentified liquid, crumbs, and dropped chips. Inside a few of the dorm rooms belonging to seniors and juniors were kegs. Other rooms had different settings, one room on the top floor away from most of the noise was people making out, and possibly leading to an orgy. Another room was clouded in smoke and filled with baked students wearing hemp jewelry and talking about government conspiracies. The second floor had a wide open common room for all students where they had set up a DJ, another keg, a snack table for alternate drinks like pop, punch, ect, and couches where people were talking, cuddling, or making out.

Sakura was currently in that room, she had been for the past two hours. When it came to large social gatherings Sakura became the wallflower of the room, ironic right? (because her name is a flower! Get it?) In fact she gets very shy in these situations, which is one of the reasons she didn't have many close friends in high school. She was currently standing alone in a corner. She was originally with Hinata, but she disappeared about an hour and a half ago with Naruto and had been dancing and talking with him since. Sakura still couldn't believe Hinata got her to come anyway…

_Flashback._

_It was 8:30 and Hinata and Sakura were planning on going to the party at around 9:00. The two were currently in Hinata's room looking through her wardrobe because Hinata wanted to look perfect, not only for Naruto, but to impress a certain sorority as well. Sakura was boredly sitting on Hinata's purple bed as she picked out outfit after outfit asking Sakura's opinion but answering herself before Sakura could even input her comments._

"_W-what do you th-think about t-the dark bl-blue skinny jeans, wit-with the white t-t-tang top, gold fla-flats, and blue pearl ne-n-necklace?" Hinata asked holding up the items. Sakura looked over from her spot on the bed._

"_Wel-" She began but Hinata cut her off…AGAIN._

"_Y-You're r-right, it's t-too simple, a-and th-the blu-blue and go-gold don'-don't compliment ea-each other we-well." Hinata said critiquing her outfit and throwing it in a pile on her chair. Sakura let out an aggrivated sigh and fell back on the bed._

"_Jeeze Hinata, I'm soo glad you've been listening to ME for MY opinion for the past half an hour." Sakura said sarcastically sitting up and sat Indian style on the bed, Hinata didn't seem to hear her because she was still searching her closet, Sakura sighed and got up, walking over to the closet she pushed Hinata out of the way and into a nearby chair and quickly picked out an outfit and accessories. She turned to Hinata holding a crimson red short sleeved blouse with a tie that went just under the bosom, with a pair of light blue straight legged jeans, silver sandals, light blue dangly earrings, and a couple multi colored bangles._

"_Wear this." Sakura said tossing her the outfit and leaving the room, Hinata looked at the outfit and approved. She then got up and followed Sakura into her room._

"_Sa-Sakura, d-do you want a-any h-help picking ou-out an outfit?" Hinata asked hopefully, Sakura looked at her boredly before plopping onto her bed._

"_Knock yourself out." Hinata smiled and went to Sakura's closet and carefully looked through the clothes, before picking out a teal blue short sleeved dress that ended mid thigh, black skinny jeans, and gold flats. She would've picked out some jewelry, but she didn't know where the jewelry was._

"_Wh-what about th-this?" Hinata asked, Sakura looked up and shrugged._

"_Sure, but I'm not wearing the shoes, I'll wear the ones I have on." Hinata smiled, Sakura wasn't so bad once you got past the snarky, sarcastic, pessimistic side of her._

"_Do I have to go Hinata? I mean the outfits nice and all, but do I really wanna spend my first night at college in a loud building filled with alcoholic, sexually active monkeys?" Sakura asked rubbing her temples, already dreading her future headache she will surely get if she attends this party._

"_B-but w-what about S-Sasuke? A-and I'll b-be th-there, p-plus, I'd b-be to n-nervous t-to go by m-myself." Hinata said sadly, unintentionally giving Sakura a feeling of guilt for trying to desert her first friend at college._

"_Ok, fine I'll go."_

_End flashback._

'_Jeeze was I stupid or what for giving in so easily.'_ Sakura sighed and looked down at her cup of soda swishing it around a couple times. She didn't have anyone to talk to, no one approached her either, that might've been because she was in a dark corner by herself but still, not Naruto, not Hinata, well Hinata tried to stick with her, and Sasuke, the person who invited her here hasn't even tried to talk to her yet.

Sakura looked up from her personal pity party and spotted Sasuke from across the room in a corner of his own. He was currently kicking himself mentally for letting that dobe of a friend ditch him. He tried to follow Naruto, but immediately turned around when he saw him heading over to where Sakura was.

Sasuke glared, why was he to shy to approach her? He did after all, invite her here, and here he was, alone in a corner swishing his drink around in his cup. He sighed and looked up and his eyes met a familiar pair of glass coke bottle green ones.

_Do you see  
standing there in the corner  
I was alone, I always am at these big __parties_

Sakura blinked and looked away. Did he catch her staring? '_He must think I'm one of those weird silent people who just stare awkwardly.'_

Sasuke blushed lightly, embarrassed, thinking she had caught him staring when he was really just looking up casually. '_She probably thinks I'm a dick for inviting her and then ignoring her.' _He thought mentally beating himself up for being a douche.

_Watching you watching everybody  
wishing I was more outgoing  
wishing I was just a pretty wallflower_

Sakura frowned, feeling lousy about the fact that she was invisible to all these people, including the ones that brought her here *_cough*Hinata and Sasuke*cough cough.*_

'_It seems like I can get any girl, but, Sakura probably doesn't even care to give me another glance.' _Sasuke thought leaning into the corner even more, if that was possible.

_I'm not here, no one sees me -- wallflower  
I'm by myself, please excuse me_

'_Naruto says he's the loner type too, so if given the chance I bet we could be friends.' _Sakura thought, her eyes were getting tired of all these depressing thoughts.

Sasuke looked at her again, her eyes seemed to be tired, much like his, he wanted to cross the room and talk to her but was too shy, '_Imagine that me shy.' _Sasuke thought bitterly.

_but there you were, standing in your own corner  
your eyes were wide, tired, fading just like mine  
we could be the best of __friends__ I'm sure of it  
but I'm too shy to cross this crowded room besides_

_Wallflower  
I'm not here, no one sees me -- wallflower  
I'm by myself, please excuse me_

Sakura thought about what would happen if she left the safety of her corner to go talk to him, maybe he was the one to help her get out of the corner and into the party….probably not, but, it was a nice thought.

Sasuke sighed, maybe he could go over to talk to her. Maybe they could be friends. Maybe parties spent in a corner were better with another person. Maybe…

_Help me leave this corner of the room  
I'm reaching out to you  
cause I've got things I could talk to you about  
we could be wallflower friends  
to the end -- wallflower friends  
to the end, I'm sure of it_

_Wallflowers  
we're not here, no one sees us -- wallflowers  
we're together please excuse us_

Sasuke sighed, he then decided to just go over and talk to her, maybe they could be friends.

_

In the front entrance of the dorm a group of girls were about to enter.

"Do we have to go?"

--

_Name: Hama Idane, 19_

_--_

"It's going to be crowded with degenerates."

--

_Name: Kikyo Hatayama, 20_

_--_

"And simpletons."

--

_Name: Azumi Baisotei, 21_

_--_

"And ignoramuses."

--

_Name: Yayoi Fujita, 20 _

_--_

"Now girls don't be so pretentious, there has to be at least one intellectual, I mean they did after all get into KU, give them some credit."

--

_Name: Temari Subakono, 20_

_--_

The five girls were from the sorority Epsilon Nu. They weren't exactly the type who went to big parties like this, but, they needed to make an appearance at this one.

"Guys, almost all of the freshmen girls will be there, and this is our chance to mingle and pick out the exceptional and the… well… undesirable." Temari said, she had sandy blonde hair in four pony tails, dark teal eyes, a green T-shirt, white jeans, and brown sandals. She was the Sorority president of the house, the other girls were there to help her recruit.

"And remember to stay away from those dirty Delta Phi girls, they'll probably be up to no good as usual." Azumi said, the former president, who stepped down when she became a senior.

Little did they know that a group of Delta Phi girls were plotting the same.

"Ok girls remember our standards?" Said the president of the Delta Phi sorority.

--

_Name: Ami Kaison, 20_

_--_

"No one under a B cup."

--

_Name: Sunako Yokono, 19_

_--_

"Style is everything."

--

_Name: Karei Yangu, 19_

_--_

"And they must hang with the right social crowd."

--

_Name: Ino Yamanaka, 19_

_--_

Ino Yamanaka had platinum blonde hair, golden skin, sapphire eyes, and a body that rivals any super model or center fold play boy bunny. She was only a sophomore but was considered one of the sexiest girls on campus. Her part time modeling job during her summers were already becoming international, and everyone predicted that by her junior year she'd give up her college career and join the top internationally known super models and live in the lap of luxury.

She wore only designer clothes. She currently wore a gold Gucci tank top, and Dolce & Gabanna ripped jeans and black prada heels.

She and the rest of the girls, who also only wore designer clothes, strutted into the second floor where the majority of the students were. Nearly every guys' eyes were on them, lusting for them and nearly all girls' eyes were on them wishing they could be them.

Hinata and Naruto were both in the group of students focusing their attention on the gorgeous women.

"Oh, th-there the-they are… the b-best so-sorority o-on campus!" Hinata exclaimed, her number one goal of freshman year was to join that sorority. To be considered beautiful. To be popular. It was what she has wanted since her first day of high school.

"And the hottest!" Naruto drooled over himself starring at the beautiful girls.

"I-I want s-so muc-much-ch to joi-join th-that sorority." Hinata confessed to Naruto.

"You should, you'd be perfect!" Hinata blushed and smiled at Naruto, who blushed and smiled back.

"Y-you really m-mean that?" Hinata asked.

"Absolutely." Naruto said, their faces began to inch closer and closer till their noses were practically touching. Hinata suddenly jerked away nervously.

"L-lets g-go find S-Sakura." She practically shouted and she hurriedly walked to Sakura's corner with Naruto in tow.

"Hey Sa-Sakura!" Hinata greeted, Sakura nodded in reply.

"So having fun?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I guess," She said lamely, looking down at her drink, "I'm gonna find a restroom." Sakura said saying goodbye and walking through the dancers to where she saw the bathrooms from earlier that evening.

Sasuke surveyed the room once more only to see Sakura walking across the dance floor weaving through dancers.

'_Well, it's now or never.' _He thought as he through his drink in a nearby trash can and headed over to Sakura's direction.

"Hey, Sakura." He called out over the loud music when he was about five feet behind her. She turned around and smirked and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey…" She said when Sasuke was in front of her.

"Hey, um sorry for…" He began to trail off so Sakura finished for him.

"… For inviting me to party and then ignoring me for the first two hours?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm what you'd call-" He began but Sakura cut him off.

"Socially retarded?" She said.

"Exactly…" He said with a smirk. "… I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be, I am too." She said smirking back.

They stood in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Do you wanna dance?" Sasuke asked when a slow song came on. He only knew how to waltz and slow dance because he was expected to dance at his parents' social parties, when it came to dancing to fast songs he stayed away from the subject.

"Uh sure." Sakura said awkwardly as she even more awkwardly put her hands on his shoulders and while he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist. They slowly began to sway to Dana Glover's 'It Is You (I Have Loved).' They awkwardly avoided eye contact, when they realized what song was playing. _'Perfect, just perfect' _They both thought cynically. But when their eyes met, all the awkwardness, all the cynicism, all the negativity went away.

_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes_

Sakura laughed to herself when she pictured her mom seeing her dancing with this gorgeous guy to this overly romantic song.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked when he noticed Sakura slightly giggle.

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking, that's all." Sakura said. Feeling embarrassed for actually giggling. Sasuke saw this.

"Uh, don't feel embarrassed. It was kinda… cute." Sasuke said, now he was the one embarrassed. Sakura blushed.

_But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_

"You know, you don't seem like the kind of guy who asks girls to slow dance." Sakura said.

"Well, I have slow danced before at my parents' social gatherings, but those times were all forced, besides you don't seem like someone who dances either." Sasuke said countering Sakura's comment with his own.

"I've danced before, willingly too with some of my guy friends." Sakura said smirking.

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along_

"Oh, so no boyfriends?" Sasuke asked, Sakura shook her head.

"Nope. What… no girlfriends?" Sasuke shook his head as well, and for odd reasons they both felt solace in the fact that neither of them had girlfriends or boyfriends.

_There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you  
But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along_

The more comfortable the two felt with one another the closer Sasuke pulled Sakura in and the more tighter Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

They had gotten so close that Sakura's head rested against Sasuke's chest with his head resting on top of hers. The two looked like the picture perfect couple. It was like the cover of a hallmark greeting card.

_  
Over and over  
I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins  
And I am filled  
With the sweetest devotion  
As I, I look into your perfect face  
It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along_

As the song ended and a fast song came on the two stopped moving but didn't remove themselves from their position. They stood their holding each other for what seemed like forever.

Slowly Sakura lifted her head and looked up at Sasuke as he looked down at her and they both genuinely smiled at each other. Sasuke began to inch his face closer, Sakura doing the same until their lips were centimeters apart.

Sakura then came back to reality and quickly pulled away.

"Um, I-I was going to the restroom before you uh you caught up with me, so, I'm just gonna go, and… yeah." She then bolted to the bathroom leaving Sasuke standing there alone on the dance floor. He stood there for a few seconds until he felt a tap on his shoulder, when he turned around he wasn't happy with what he saw… Karin.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna dance? I'm very _flexible_!" Karin said in a sultry voice.

"No." Sasuke said, he began to leave, but she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Oh, well maybe if I told you that I got noticed by the Delta Phi girls it will change your mind?" Karin whispered into his ear.

"No." He said flatly again.

"Really now, well just so you know that girl you were dancing with is definitely not Delta Phi material, little miss A cup." Karin said, a bit angry now.

"Hn." Sasuke shook her off and walked away leaving Karin fuming.

In the bathroom Sakura excited a stall and began to wash her hands.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"Are you ok?" Sakura turned around to look at the other person in the bathroom, she had brown hair tied up into two buns and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, green gaucho pants, and black sandals.

--

_Name: TenTen Hayate, 19_

_--_

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura said.

"Oh, well you looked a bit frazzled." The brunette said smiling.

"Just a bit stressed, first day of college and all." She nodded understanding.

"I know what you mean, I was a freshman last year. . . I'm TenTen Hayate." TenTen said, introducing herself.

"Sakura Haruno."

"So, have you considered rushing to any sorority?" TenTen asked, Sakura nearly scoffed.

"No, sororities aren't my thing." Sakura said.

"Oh, well if you change your mind, Lambda Xi, and I hope to see you there during rush week, of course I should let you know Lambda Xi girls are all athletes. Were you in any sport in high school?"

"Well I was on the girl's varsity swim team, but, thank you for the offer, I don't think you'll see me during rush week, sorry." Sakura said.

"It's fine, but if you ever change your mind, remember, there are friendly faces at Lambda Xi." TenTen said, before Sakura said goodbye and left the bathroom.

When she entered the room Hinata rushed over to her.

"S-Sakura the Delta Phi girls i-invited m-me to r-rush week!" Hinata said giddily. Sakura smiled.

"That's great." She said, obviously lying, because she doesn't care at all about sororities. From the corner of her eye Sakura saw Sasuke heading towards her.

"Um Hinata, can we leave now? I know it's not even midnight but, maybe we could just go back to the dorm and watch a movie?" Sakura, wanting to leave ASAP before Sasuke could get to her, she was to embarrassed about earlier.

"Su-Sure, I-I t-tortured you-you enough f-for one night." Sakura smiled and she and Hinata left the party. Sasuke was once again left alone by Sakura.

'_I thought she liked me…Hn. Whatever, I don't have time for girls anyway.' _Sasuke thought disappointed.

As Hinata and Sakura were about to exit the dormitory they were stopped by Ino and Ami.

"Hey, Hinata." Ino said.

"H-Hey Ino, A-Ami, th-this is my friend a-and roommate S-Sakura" Hinata said introducing Sakura.

"Hinata are you leaving the party already?" Ami asked, it wasn't even midnight.

"Yeah, S-Sakura does-doesn't re-really like parties." Hinata said, Sakura nodded.

"Oh, well, we will be seeing you during rush week, right?" Ino asked, Hinata nodded.

"Sakura you should come with her, I think you'd make a nice addition to Delta Phi as well." Ami said, Ino nodded, while Hinata looked absolutely thrilled, Sakura looked as if someone just ran over her dog.

'_Why do these sororities keep finding me?' _She thought sullenly.

"Anyway, we'll see you around." Ami said, heading back to the party with Ino in tow.

"W-wow this i-is exciting!" Hinata said, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, definitely…"

As Ami and Ino walked away Ino turned to Ami.

"Why did you invite the bad dye job with a flat chest?" Ino asked angriliy.

"Because, Hinata is a must have, she's beautiful, has a well known family, and is rich, and she'll be more comfortable with her 'friend' around." Ami said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow you are an evil genius!" Ino exclaimed.

While Sakura and Hinata tried to escape the party they were stopped once again.

"Hey, I'm Temari from Epsilon Nu, and while I was looking at the academic scholarship list, I noticed your name, is that right Sakura Haruno?" The sandy blond said.

"Yes, but how did you know who I was?" Sakura asked confused.

"I know your older brother Shikamaru we had a calculus class together last year, anyway, I wanted to invite you to Epsilon Nu during rush week, you'd make a great addition. Hinata Hyuuga yes?" Hinata nodded, "I noticed your name as well, you're invited too."

"Oh, t-th-thank you, b-but, well I-I ca-cant't speak for Sakura, b-but I'm p-pretty set on rush-rushing at the D-Delta Ph-Phi house." Hinata said.

"Oh, well, just remember, there are many options open for you, and our door at Epsilon Nu is always open." Temari left after saying goodbye to Hinata and Sakura.

"W-wow, two i-inv-v-vites in f-five minutes!" Hinata said giddily.

"Yeah, it's thrilling." Sakura said plainly. When the two reached their dorm the popped some popcorn and watched a movie. Sakura got to choose the movie since Hinata brought her to the party she didn't want to go to and went to bed.

As Sakura lay in bed her mind wondered to Sasuke and what happened tonight or what almost happened.

'_Why did I agree to dance with him?'_

_

* * *

_**Ok so please review!!!!**


End file.
